


Looking Pretty

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Creepy Whumper, Gen, Hiccup Whump, Stitches, Torn Stitches, Trail of Blood, Violence, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 10. Set during RttE. The most fascinating thing about bring pain to something, isn't just the sounds they make, but also the way blood moves and stains. So when his latest victim runs, he isn't too mad.
Series: AHeartForStories' Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949440
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Looking Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing Krogan in this one. I feel like he makes for a really good creepy whumper.  
> Written for the prompt: "Blood loss" and "Trail of blood"
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

Krogan has always loved the deep scarlet color of blood. The way it shines in the light when it's fresh, the way it stains skin and soaks clothes, and splatters the ground, even how it dries. Blood is a medium of art to him. Especially when he covers his empty canvas, his prey, with it and they leave a trail as he runs.

The door to his personal torture chamber is open when he reaches it. He was planning on having another fun session with his honored guest, but it seems like the guest in question has other ideas.

No matter, this just means more fun for him.

There is red everywhere. On the chair his work in progress had been tied to, on the lock and the door handle. There is a trail of blood in the form of large splotches on the floor, too, and they lead outside of the room.

With his eyes, Krogan follows it and sees the occasional bloody handprint on the wall and he can only smile at the perfect prints, smudged just right to be perfect.

These create a good path to follow to wherever his little toy has run off to. He shouldn't be too hard to find with the state that he's in, though the mere fact that he even tried is certainly fun.

Krogan follows with the kind of air someone would wear when they've found a random piece of gold on the ground. Not silver, not copper, gold. Hands folded behind him, a joyous expression on his face, he walks in the direction the trail is taking him. He isn't in a hurry. No way the other has escaped.

"Krogan!" A Flyer approaches from a different hallway, probably to tell him of the escape.

"Don't worry, our guest can't have gone too far. Ready a healer, I'd hate for him to die on us when there is still so much fun to be had." He tells the Flyer, sending him off with a job to do.

While he runs, Krogan continues his relaxed chase.

He has to admit that he's gotten quite far considering his condition, the trail of blood keeps on going for quite a long while. In some places the splotches are much bigger, indicating that he might've taken a pause occasionally. Understandable, all things considered.

And then he finds him and Krogan's joy grows tenfold.

"Found you." He sings and his shadow looms over the figure curled up against a wall, facing away from him and holding his middle as his torn tunic runs even redder with blood.

"Did you really think you were going to escape?" He asks, causing his prey to look up to him.

"Well, you know me, always gotta do it the hard way." Hiccup attempts to sass to show he's unaffected by his failed escape attempt, but it is ruined by the way he trembles and the look of pain and exhaustion that he wears. He's pale, too, it's a result of the blood he's lost along the way. There is a shakiness to his voice.

A crash has left him with this gash in his abdomen and it's what caused him to be captured. Krogan has been... generous enough to get him a healer after he was brought back to his base. But it was admittedly all to keep him from dying too soon for his liking.

There isn't any specific information that he desires to know from him, not at the moment, Krogan is just keeping him alive for the enjoyment of it.

The fingers of his left hand have been dislocated and then put back in place just to have them dislocated again, it's caused them to swell. If the pain wasn't already keeping him from using that hand, the swelling certainly made it too stiff to use properly. His face is all bruised up with his nose bloody and a lip split, it pounded terribly. His ribs ache, too, and Hiccup can't tell that if they're broken or bruised. Lastly, his arms and torso are full of shallow cuts from a dagger, some of which are bound to scar.

Krogan's been having fun with him in the two days since he's been captured. He's taking his time, wanting to enjoy every day they get to spend together before death or the Dragon Riders come, whichever is faster.

"My, my," Krogan kneels next to him, grabbing his chin to look him over as he marvels at his work, forcing him onto his back.

"You do look pretty all covered in blood like this." He says with genuine delight and Hiccup finds himself tiring with villains who take some sort of interest in him. Though, Krogan's is purely based on how bloody he can get him to be before he eventually passes out and can no longer scream.

He lets go and Hiccup's head drops back down on the ground. He's too tired to keep it up.

If his stitches hadn't torn during his efforts to get free, he would've gotten out. That he failed frustrates him and he feels like crying. He won't give Krogan that satisfaction, but the urge to do so is terribly strong.

Gods, how he wishes his friends were here. He doesn't even know if Toothless has been captured, too, though he has a feeling his tormentor would've gloated by now if he had.

Krogan is almost gentle as he helps Hiccup up to his feet, mindful of his every move. Can't have his guts falling out, that would just ruin their fun all too soon for his liking. So he's careful and already thinking of ways to punish the escape artist after he's been stitched back up and bandaged.

Hiccup follows him, hating every second of the way back, of needing to count on Krogan for support. His only comfort is knowing that Toothless is most likely still out there and that his Dragon Riders will be coming any day now.

They'll have figured out something's wrong by now and with Stormfly's nose, they can find them anywhere in and outside of the Archipelago, so long as the trail is fresh enough.

But for now, Hiccup has to simply wait it out and endure whatever his captors have in mind for him. He knows now that escaping on his own is impossible with his injury. He won't underestimate the fragility of such a wound a second time.

He doesn't like it, but it seems like he has little choice but to wait.


End file.
